


Out of Time

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Cunnilingus, Damilyn - Freeform, Detention Block Sex, F/M, Minor Larma D'Acy, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Out of Time

He’d called her a traitor. The nerve of this cocky, scruffy, mutinous hotshot pilot.

“Get this man off my bridge.”

Thankfully, her crew complied quickly and Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo took a deep breath to calm herself. Nope, wasn’t working.

She walked over to the navigators, checked on the fuel. Simple things. But her thoughts kept returning to that jerk. Handsome, but still a jerk.

“Security.” Her voice was tight, clipped.

“Yes Admiral.”

“Where did you take the captain?”

“To the detention block, Admiral.”

She looked at the clock. They had a plan, but they didn’t have much time. About twenty minutes before the Rebels would have to start the evacuation.

Quickly, she made up her mind. She was going down with the ship, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t teach that flyboy a lesson before she did.

“Commander D’Acy.” The short woman turned to her, a question in her eyes. “I need to take care of something. Please hold our course.”

“Yes, Admiral.”

Without pausing to reconsider, the statuesque officer strode from the bridge. She moved quickly, unescorted, down to the detention block. Dismissing the guards outside of Poe’s cell, she disengaged the lock and stepped inside.

The pilot stood up from the metal bench, his expression already angry.

“Shut up, Captain,” Holdo said, anticipating a tirade, her eyes bright. Something in her voice made Poe swallow the wisecrack that was already halfway out his mouth, but he couldn’t resist saying _something_. Following orders just wasn’t in his DNA.

“Change your mind? Ready to listen to me?” Poe’s earnestness was cute, Holdo thought. But he should really leave the strategy to the strategists.

“I said shut up. That was an order, Poe.”

Tilting his head, closing the distance between them, Poe felt his normal swagger returning. “Poe? We’re not going to be Captain and Admiral now?” He smirked, glancing at the door, feeling they were wasting time. “OK…Holdo. Why are you here?”

She sighed internally. He was infuriating. “My name’s Amilyn,” she said, softer than before.

Well, that shut him up. Poe looked completely confused for a fraction of a second, and Holdo took advantage of his flabbergasted state. She pushed him back onto the metal bench, lifting her right leg and setting her foot alongside his thigh. The man was totally dumbfounded.

“We have ten minutes, Poe. Ten minutes. So why don’t we just forget about your smug commentary and your misguided bravado and use the time?”

As she spoke, Poe moved a hand to the top of her shin, sliding it up to her knee as if he’d never seen a leg before. Her dress split conveniently down the middle, allowing him a glimpse of inner thigh and the shadows above.

“…Ten minutes?” The man sounded like he was dreaming.

“Nine and a half.”

His other hand reached for her, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. Holdo watched him, hoping he’d snap himself out of this daze sooner rather than later, but she was willing to speed things along. Hiking her dress above her thighs, she pushed her soaked pussy before his mouth. At least he could take a hint.

Unshaven cheeks scraped her soft thighs deliciously as Poe’s hands found her ass, his lips pressing to her folds. His first lick was luxurious, long and deep, stopping at the top to tease out her clit. But when his second started to repeat the leisurely motion…

“Eight minutes, Poe.”

“Shit, ok, ok,” he growled into her crotch, fumbling at his pants as he tried to maintain his attention on her sensitive parts, pausing briefly to tug with his lips on her delicate button once more.

It hurt a little, all the nerve endings sucked into his mouth, and Holdo moaned, her hands in his hair, encouraging the attention on that particular spot.

She was so pleasantly distracted (and surprised) by this young Rebel’s skill with his tongue, Holdo took a minute to realize his cock was free. Feeling her pussy get even wetter, she pulled back, looking down at his face, the five o’clock shadow on his chin shiny with her juices. Poe grinned at her. “I know, seven minutes, right?”

“Right. Shut up and fuck me.”

“Shut up yourself, _Amilyn,_ and sit on me,” he retorted.

Smiling despite herself, Holdo straddled Poe on the metal slab and lowered herself smoothly onto his straining cock. He was more than ready, as was she, and both of them exhaled in synchronicity as she took his full length inside. Their eyes held, and Poe’s crooked smirk slowly disappeared as he read an intensity in hers that belied her casual treatment of him.

Holdo saw his understanding on some level, and closed her eyes, focusing on how good he felt, how every inch of him was filling her. Suddenly his hands were on her dress, pulling down the neckline, lips finding her breasts as she started to ride him harder.

He was young and strong, and Holdo gave herself over completely to the pleasure of him. Poe felt her surrender, her body melting. She moaned as she fucked him. A strange sense of desperation tinged the air around them, and Poe bit her nipple gently, teasing. Then he clutched her ass, standing up, and turned, depositing her back on the cold metal, his cock still rooted inside her pussy, his pants falling to his ankles.

Holdo’s long legs wrapped around him and Poe withdrew slightly, and then, almost excruciatingly slowly, sank his cock to the hilt once more.

“Three...”

“Are you always such a bitch?” Poe gasped, punishing her verbal countdown with a violent stab to her depths that made her scream. He silenced her with his lips as the sound disappeared into his mouth. Their tongues met, and she tasted herself on him, his scruff scratchy and masculine. He drove deeper, faster now, as their mouths stayed glued together. Holdo was increasingly vocal, her cries muffled by the kiss even as they urged Poe on. His hands found hers, lacing in her fingers and stretching her arms above her head.

He pulled away, coming up for air, and smiled at her, a real smile. It made her want to die right here, right now, instead of play the hero. “Ready?” he asked, arrogant and somehow sweet at the same time.

“Ready,” she replied, answering a different question than the one he’d asked.

Letting go of her fingers, Poe grabbed her hips, pulling her hard against his cock as he stood up. Yanking her to the edge of the bench, throwing her legs over his shoulders, he pounded her furiously, delectably. Holdo watched every muscle in his body, his legs, his chest, his arms, as she felt his frenzied pummeling deliver her climax. He fucked like a madman, she thought briefly, and then everything began to tense, her body climbing and falling, heat exploding in her core as she felt the pleasure take her.

Poe came quickly, his eyes riveted to her as his cock flexed and spasmed in the aftermath of her orgasm. Holdo didn’t want to move, her limbs atrophied by the force of it all, but as she felt his cum flood her insides, she tried to focus. She couldn’t afford an afterglow.

As soon as he pulled out, Holdo rolled off the slab, already arranging her dress and trying to discreetly wipe his leaking cum from her thighs. To her surprise, the pilot was also pulling up his pants, recovering faster than she expected. Seeing her regard, he shrugged, smiling faintly but uncharacteristically silent. He didn’t protest when she walked to the door, but as she opened it, he cleared his throat.

Knowing it wasn’t a good idea, Holdo turned around and looked at him, eyebrows arched.

“Hey…you OK?”

She managed to look soft and hard all at once. “No. But I’m better.” Meeting his eyes, wondering why she hadn’t ever noticed this idiot before, she nodded. “We’re out of time, Captain.”

The door slid shut behind her.


End file.
